


Cozy

by neverweremine



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverweremine/pseuds/neverweremine
Summary: Bunny has turned into little Bunny...for reasons.(Takes place directly after the movie).
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Nicholas St. North
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Cozy

**Author's Note:**

> INSPIRED BY [this art](https://injureddreams.tumblr.com/post/45746240367/inspired-by-anon-prompt-and-epilepsysprinkles) and [this art](https://injureddreams.tumblr.com/post/45746240367/inspired-by-anon-prompt-and-epilepsysprinkles) by [injureddreams.tumblr.com](https://injureddreams.tumblr.com/)

"It's so cold here. Why is it always so cold?"

"Bunny?" North scanned the room but couldn't find the Pookah anywhere. It had been a long day between Pitch's defeat and Jack's Guardian party and the others had called an early night to rest and recuperate. He had thought Bunny left too, but apparently not.

"Get away you lousy drongos or else I'll claw your eyes out!"

The voice -- it sounded as if it came from... North looked down. Bunny, little bunny with the small paws and cute little nose, stood at his feet, surrounded by curious elf hands which were enclosing quickly. One unlucky elf fell to the floor, bell jangling, as Bunny kicked off his head and used the momentum to climb up North's sweater. Bunny made it all the way to the edges of his beard before North had the good sense to catch his friend before he either fell or tore claw marks through his shirt.

"Bunny, why are you so small? Have you gotten sick? Are the believers -- ?"

"I'm fine, mate," the cute little tiny version of his friend grumbled, "Easter was hit the hardest and I'm still tired; thought it better to conserve my energy, that's all."

"Ah."

"Was wondering if you don't mind me stayin' over? Can't exactly hop all the way to the Warren like this." 

"Of course. Of course." North nodded. He lifted his hands until Bunny had no choice but to sit in the rising appendages.

"What -- North, don't you dare," the tiny Bunny warned, his ears flattening against his head, but North was never one to heed warnings. He wrapped one large hand against Bunny's soft fur, lifted him 'til they were cheek and cheek, and then nuzzled him. "You are too cute!"

"I am not cute!"

"Yes, you are -- how did you say it earlier? You are adorable."

"I can and will bite you!"

"And so fluffy too!"

"Stop!"

Two tiny little paws raised itself against his cheeks, a faint pressure that tickled more than it hurt. He laughed, loud and merry, which set of the elves still at his feet. They hopped to and fro, their little bells chiming a small accompaniment. "I'm sorry, but is rare to see and must relish while I still can, da?"

Bunny sighed, a tiny little sigh, and flopped back into North's cradle. "Can't you just show me to my room?"

"Right this way," North guided them both towards the guest chambers. As the cacophony of the central room faded and the elves finally returned to their work, he asked. "If you felt tired, why not turn back after fight ended?"

"No real reason. Didn't want to worry youse none."

"Then it had nothing to do with looking maintaining strong image in front of newest guardian?"

"I -- What? No. Of course not. No. I --"

"The Pookah doth protest too much, me thinks."

"Oh, don't you start quoting Hamlet at me."

They entered the guest bedroom and North lowered Bunny to the bed with a chuckle. "Since you have not been here in while: bathroom through that door." He pointed to the door on the far side of the room. "Extra blankets through that door." He pointed at the closet. "If you need me, then you know where my bedroom is." Satisfied that he did his hostly duty, North turned to the door. Usually, he wasn't one to turn in early but it had been a long, long day, and with believers at an all-time low, best reserve energy where he can.

"Wait!" called Bunny.

"Yes?"

He turned at the door's treshold, waiting for a continuation. Anything. But Bunny only sat there, his form dwarfed by the queen-sized bed and the mountainous duvet. His nose twitched. His ears went up and down and back up again. Finally, he said, "Nevermind."

"If you are sure?"

"Yeah, yeah, forget about it. Night, North."

He lingered in the doorway, but Bunny didn't seem to notice, too busy burrowing into the blankets. The Guardian of Hope dove headfirst until all that poked out was a tiny little cotton tail and then even that disappeared. Underneath the cursing and grumbling, North whispered, "Sleep well, Bunny," before closing the door.

.

"Oh, watch it!"

North paused. Unless he had become very drunk and disoriented, he was sure that this was his room. He lifted the covers and in the dark he could spot the glint of green eyes peering at him with a cross expression. "Bunny? What are you doing? This is my room."

"I'm small, not stupid. I know this is your room."

"Then why --?"

"It's bloody freezing, all right? Even with the extra blankets!" As if to extenuate that fact, a shiver ran down Bunny's body. "So are you getting in or what?" He snapped.

"I'll do one better." He gathered up Bunny in his hand and carefully laid down, placing Bunny on his chest. "I'll warm you up."

"What?" Bunny squeaked. North brushed his knuckles against the edges of Bunny's fur, and smiled as Bunny flattened to a near pancake. He ran his fingers down the curve of Bunny's figure and watched in wonder as Bunny's body rose to meet his touch, his ears lax against his head and his mouth opening in pleasure.

"How is it that you're a furnace?" Bunny asked as he butted his head against North's palm. The larger man then began -- there was no other word for it -- petting Bunny. He pet him until the Pookah had all but slumped against his chest and his teeth rubbed together, making a purring sound.

"How adorable," North murmured. Gently, he pulled the blanket as high as he'd dare without suffocating his friend and laid his hands gently over Bunny's drowsy body. 

.

When North awoke, it was to something much larger than a forest rabbit. He ran his hand down the back of a strong furred spine, up the back of legs strong enough to kick down yeti and met in the middle to grasp one fuzzy tail. Soft, even breaths hit his neck and though he knew he had things to do -- toys to make, work to direct, believers to regain -- he grabbed the blankets and dragged them to Bunny's shoulders.

Nothing wrong with a little lie in.

.

The ears North had been carefully caressing twitched. Large fingers hovered in the air as Bunny murmured, “You’re staring at me.”

“Am not.”

The Pookah’s eyes were still closed but his nose twitched. “Yes, you are.” Then before he could blink, Bunny was ducking under the covers.

“Oh, what is wrong, Bunny? Shy?” North asked as he pulled the covers up until he could see beautiful emerald eyes shining up at him.

“Cold, more like it.”

“Still? Here,” He reached out and wrapped his arm around Bunny’s hips, pulling until they were pressed against each other. For a moment, he thought his friend would resist -- and with his larger stature, it would be no problem to kick North off the bed and onto the floor. Instead, Bunny snuggled closer, one arm coming around to reciprocate the gesture.

“Good morning.” North whispered into long ears, his nose taking in the scent of hard earth and soft flowers. “It seems little Bunny has turned to big Bunny overnight. Convenient, no?”

Bunny’s ears twitched, the fine fur brushing against North’s lips. “Yeah, must’ve been the sleep. Gave me a lot of energy.”

“Is almost like you did not need energy at all.”

“Oi, what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Means I see right through you.” He butted his forehead against Bunny’s. “Why not go to Warren first then transform into little Bunny? Is because you wanted to stay with me, right? 

He gave Bunny a kiss; first on his forehead then his pink nose. “You missed it too, да? Us sleeping in the same bed.” He pressed a kiss to his brow, “But silly Bunny is shy so he went through hoops to get us together instead of asking.”

“Oh just kiss me already,” Bunny groused before pressing up to do just that. The kiss was short and sweet and they both had morning breath but that didn’t stop North from returning the favor.

“I love you, мой маленький зайчик.” He whispered.

A kiss on his cheek, where skin met beard, “Love you too, you drongo.”

**Author's Note:**

> мой маленький зайчик = According to the all powerful Google translate, it means "my little bunny"
> 
> да = Yes.
> 
> \---  
> I actually wrote this last year. Forgive any mistakes.


End file.
